I'm Loved Always
by hannah-hm
Summary: ONESHOT Sasuke lo comprobó una vez más. Sí, estaba muerta. No podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto, se decía a sí mismo, pero aquel frágil cuerpo le decía lo contrario. El cuerpo de ella. NO SASUSAKU.


**Hola a todos!!! Volví con un fic de Naruto . Últimamente me dio por estar melancólica, a leer el último libro de Harry Potter y a pensar en los muertos TOT**

**Así que me dije: Haz un fic sobre eso! Y aquí está.**

**Lo hice de Naruto porque estaba pensando es esa serie en este mismo momento.**

**Nombre: **I'm loved always... (Siempre seré amada)

**Autora: **Obvio xD

**Género: **General/Drama one-shot

**BSO**: 'Sola en el silencio', Angy de Factor X

**Dedicatoria: **A Lauriki, que me dio el título. Gracias por ser my best memory!! Y a karina-neechan, que me dedicó un fic y yo no puedo ser menos ..

**Notas: **Para los que hayais leido mi otro fic de Naruto, El Reflejo Del Agua, advertencia: este fic NO es una continuación, que conste ¬¬. Y no os asusteis por el principio, no es SasuSaku .

**Y sin nada más que decir, os dejo con el fic!! Disfrutad!**

**I'm loved always...**

_Fanfic by hannah-hm_

Sasuke lo comprobó una vez más. Sí, estaba muerta.

La lluvia caía con brusquedad sobre su cuerpo, y también sobre el de ella.

No podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto, se decía a si mismo. Pero aquel frágil cuerpo le decía lo contrario. El cuerpo de ella.

Ella, que siempre había estado con él. Ella, que a pesar de haberse ido con Orochimaru, siempre había confiado en que volvería. Ella, que nunca había dejado de sonreírle.

El chico apretó su cuerpo inerte. Muerta...

_Flash Back_

Un chico de apenas 8 años caminaba en silencio, ignorando todo el revuelo a su alrededor. Era consciente de que lo causaba él mismo, pero no le importaba. Ya no.

Se apartó un mechón de cabello azabache de la cara. Estaba harto de que la gente murmuraba a sus espaldas la tragedia que había tenido lugar hace apenas unas semanas. Por si fuera poco, le gente insistía en recordárselo.

Nadie era consciente de su dolor. Nadie le entendía. Nadie le dejaba en paz.

Apretando el paso, salió del centro de la ciudad y se dirigió hacia las afueras, cerca del lago. Cuando llegó al embarcadero, inspiró.

-Por fin un poco de aire...- murmuró.

Se sentó en el filo de la pequeña estructura, se quitó los zapatos y chapoteó en el agua. El verano comenzaba, las clases hacían una gran pausa y él respiraba.

Sentía tranquilidad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Aquel lugar le hacía sentir bien, y le traía recuerdos: su padre enseñándole el goukakyu no jutsu, su madre llamándolo para que viniera a cenar, su hermano cubierto de la sangre de sus padres...

Casi sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Apretó los dientes. ¿Porqué todas las desgracias le pasaban a él¿Porqué...?

Un sollozo se escapó de su garganta. Las lágrimas parecían no querer parar de salir...

-¿Lloras?

El chico se dio al vuelta, sobresaltado. Una niña de cabello naranja hasta los hombros, el miraba con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Llevaba un vestido sin mangas verde, que le llegaba un poco antes de las rodillas.

-¿Porqué estas llorando?- preguntó la niña. Sasuke se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas.

-No estoy llorando...- murmuró, aun con el rastro del llanto en su cara.

La niña sonrió. No era una sonrisa lastimera, como la que había visto en la gente de Konoha, sino una sonrisa cálida. La niña se acercó hacia él, y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Tú también estás triste?- preguntó la niña, perdiendo por un momento la sonrisa.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que tenía un rastro de tristeza en los ojos. Había algo oculto en sus ojos. El chico asintió.

-Me enteré de lo de tu familia...- murmuró al niña. Sasuke la miró con odio, pensando que era otra niña que iba a darle al lata con lo de que 'lo sentía mucho'.- ¿Sabes? Mi familia también está muerta.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Y no te importa?- preguntó el chico, mirando al sonrisa de ella.

-Claro que me importa.- contestó ella, sin perder la sonrisa.- Pero no voy a hacer nada por vengarme o por estar triste. Hay que mirar hacia delante.

-Dices cosas muy profundas para ser tan pequeña.- susurró Sasuke.

-Y tu dices cosas de viejos para ser tan pequeño.

Por primera vez, el chico sonrió.

-Aun no me has dicho tu nombre...

La sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó.

-Crystal...

_Fin Flash Back_

_Flash Back_

Habían pasado 8 años desde aquello, y nunca más la había vuelto a ver. Pero ahora estaba allí, frente a él. Había crecido mucho, ahora su pelo el llegaba casi a la cintura. Aunque su sonrisa era la misma.

-Hola, Sasuke.

El chico abrió los ojos, como si hubiera visto una aparición. No ahcía más de un ems que había logrado matar a Orochimaru, pero aun así la gente le rechazaba.

-Soy un traidor.- dijo, casi sin pensar.- Soy escoria. No te acerques.

Pero la chica ya estaba frente a él, y su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más.

-Te he estado esperando¿sabes?

En los ojos del muchacho se encendió una pequeña luz.

_Fin Flash Back_

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Sasuke. Abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de la chica, atrayéndolo a su corazón. Los restos de la batalla todavía seguían frescos en su memoria.

_Flash Back_

Crystal corría, atacaba. Su hermano, frente a ella, jadeaba por el cansancio que ejercía el Makekyou Sharingan en él. Ambos danzaban bajo una lluvia de katanas.

Y él, sin apenas acercarse a su propio hermano, el asesino de todo su clan. Kisame lo mantenía bien sujeto, con Samehada muy cerca del cuello.

Los demás estaban el al villa. Habían caido en la trampa que Akatsuki les había preparado. Y él, intuyéndolo, fue hacia el bosque, y la muy tonta le había seguido.

-'Tonta, tonta...'- no hacía más que repetirse en su cabeza. Aunque tal vez si ella no estuviera allí, habría caido en el Tsukiyomi una vez más.

Kisame había soltado una exclamación al ver como Itachi caía al suelo, y entonces Sasuke aprovechó para escapar. Y se quedó quieto.

Itachi se había levantado y le había clavado su katana a Crystal justo en el corazón. Retiró la espada de un tajo, cubierta de la sangre fresca de la muchacha. Y con un golpe seco, el cuerpo de Crystal cayó al suelo.

-¿Todavía no sientes odio?- le había dicho Itachi, penetrándolo con su Sharingan.

Pero no le hizo nada. Simplemente desapareció entre polvo.

_Fin Flash Back_

Ahora una lluvia real caía sobre ambos, junto con las lágrimas de él. No podía evitarlo: lo había perdido todo. Sollozó.

Y de repente, una mano le rozó al mejilla.

-¿Lloras?

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Los ojos verdes de Crystal estaban abiertos de nuevo. Sonreía.

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó al chica. Sasuke se limpió las lágrimas.

-No lloro.- dijo, sonriendo. Que familiar le resultaba esa escena.- No te preocupes, la villa está cerca. Te llevaré a Tsunade y ella...

-No.- el cortó al chica.- Sé desde hace mucho tiempo que iba a morir joven, creo que desde que mataron a toda mi familia.

-Pero tú no puedes morir...- susurró el chico. Las lágrimas volvían a caer por su pálido rostro.- Yo...

Como un acto reflejo, la besó en los labios. La chica no el correspondió, pero tampoco se apartó.

-Tú eres un gran amigo.- murmuró entonces ella.- No te mereces a alguien que va a morir.

-Seguro que yo soy peor que tú...

La risa amarga de ella le hizo sonreír.

-Aunque me complace saber que seré amada siempre...- murmuró la chica, cerrando los ojos con suavidad. Volvió a abrirlos.- O como diría mi difunta madre, ' I'm loved always...'

Sasuke la miró con una mezcla de felicidad y amargura. Sentía sus ojos negros opacos, y su corazón, mutilado. La abrazó aun más fuerte.

-¿Sabes?- susurró ella, son un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Su corazón palpitaba en el hueco que había dejado la katana.- No quiero que llores. Necesita que sonrias mientras me alejo...¿vale?

Sasuke sonrio son tristeza. Buscó los ojos de ella con los suyos, pero ya no podían ver nada. La esperanza que de repente se había encendido en su pecho se había extinguido, como si alguien se la hubiera arrebatado. Ahora solo quedaba un hueco vacío.

Le cerró los ojos con un suave movimiento de su mano. Parecía dormida, con el fantasma de una última sonrisa dibujado en su boca.

Puso la cara contra el pecho del cadáver, la abrazó y comenzó a llorar otra vez. Aunque esta vez era diferente.

Una sonrisa se difuminaba en su cara.

Fin.

**¿Qué tal? La verdad, me quedó bastante raro .. Mas de uno creerá que he leido demasido 'Deathly Hallows', pero... Dios, me encanta ese libro!!**

**La verdad es que este fic me llevó bastante trabajo, y aunque no me haya salido muy bien, es un sentimiento vivo.**

**Gracias a todos/as los que habeis leido el fic!! **

**Reviews?**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


End file.
